


Tender Moments in the Dark

by waifu_monster



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Drunk Ritsu, Drunk Sex, Emotions!!!, Little bit angsty, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Pining, essentially just soft pwp plus pining, just a tad though, they're both fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waifu_monster/pseuds/waifu_monster
Summary: Ritsu gets drunk. Takano takes care of him."It was all so much, all at once. Masamune felt full up with something, a sort of dizzying, flustered joy. Everything was buzzing. And Ritsu was talking and gesturing and just being so alive, so vibrant, lying there on Masamune’s couch almost like he didn’t even mind it."





	Tender Moments in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Drunk Ritsu is a mad lad.

Ritsu was drunk. 

Masamune could tell, from even halfway across the room; his hands were shaking just a little too much, his body was slouched against the wall, and his face was flushed bright red with both wine and excitement. It was unusual – Ritsu wasn’t the type to let himself go, and especially not at work (well, a work _party_ , but still work as far as they were concerned) – but then again, it had been a particularly stressful month for him. Not just with the manuscripts and the usual chaos, but Masamune had been pushing him a little harder than usual. Nothing much; just a few extra late-night visits, a couple of illegal whispered declarations of love in the office, a little more teasing than he’d usually allow himself – he hadn’t thought it would’ve gotten him quite so riled up, but Ritsu had always been ridiculously high-strung.

He sighed, and politely broke off his conversation to make his way over to Ritsu. He’d gotten off the wall now, only to start swaying drunkenly instead. Masamune placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Ritsu. I think it might be a good idea for you to head home.”

He levelled him a glare, but it lacked any real bite. “I’m busy. Can’t you see that?” He gestured to the woman – presumably a mangaka – lurking awkwardly beside him.

Masamune gave him a pointed look, then turned to the author with a soft one, setting his features into a charming smile. “I’m sorry, miss. I think he’s had a little too much to drink tonight.”

She laughed. “No, not to worry at all. He’s been great company.” She turned to Ritsu. “Although I must say, maybe you should take a break. Don’t want to make your hangover any worse than I’m sure it’s going to be tomorrow.”

Ritsu blushed, and angrily eyed Masamune when the woman had wandered off. Masamune quickly steered him out of the hall, the sound of the festivities fading behind them as he led him to the parking lot. The night air chilled them both as they stepped outside, and Masamune delighted in the way Ritsu unconsciously drew him a little closer to himself for warmth.

“Where are you bringing me?” Ritsu’s voice echoed in the silence of the car park.

Masamune shrugged and pulled out his car keys as they approached the car. “Home.”

Ritsu stopped short. He eyed the car, then Masamune, suspiciously before speaking. “I don’t need you to drive me. Thanks, but I’d prefer to take the train, if you don’t mind.” He spun around shakily, but with determination, to walk away, but Masamune grabbed hold of his arm. “You’re not going anywhere, you idiot. You can barely walk without tripping over your own feet. What kind of person would I be if I let you wander around Tokyo in the middle of the night like this?”

Still Ritsu resisted, pulling his arm away. “Taxi then.”

Masamune gave him an exasperated glare. “Seriously? Must be easy for a rich kid like you to just throw money away like that.”

Ritsu shoved him off angrily. “Fine,” he muttered. “Car.”

Masamune had to resist the urge to roll his eyes as Ritsu’s pout. God, he was so petulant. He unlocked the car and slid into the driver’s seat. They drove in silence and when they arrived, made their way to the elevator. On the walk from the parking lot, Ritsu had somehow gotten closer and closer to Masamune as he steadied him, until his face was pressed firmly into his grey coat, and his arms were securely wrapped around his torso. Masamune’s heart was pounding frantically, but he didn’t dare touch Ritsu further, afraid he might break his trance-like state. They stumbled into the elevator together.

They were at Ritsu’s door, then. Ritsu was leaning into him, unconsciously rubbing his face against his chest, and Masamune felt like he was being consumed by a fire. There was a sharp pain in his chest. And Masamune found, not for the first time, he didn’t have the strength to just let Ritsu go quite yet. Without letting himself think too much about it, he ushered him into his own flat instead, and Ritsu either didn’t notice or didn’t complain.

Masamune helped him down onto his couch, where Ritsu eyed him. “This is unfair, you know. You’re not even drunk, are you?”

He let out a bark of laughter. “I would hope not, considering I just drove both of us home. Also, I’m not quite sure where you got the idea that my sobriety is unfair. You’re the one who got himself shit-faced.” Ritsu sniffed primly in response. “It’s your fault. You’re always stressing me out. You should at least have the decency to be drunk with me instead of just looking on and mocking me.”

“ _Mocking_ you? I’m trying to take care of you. Ritsu." Masamune sighed. “You can let me help you.”

“Hmm.” He rolled over on the couch.

Masamune stared at him, stretched out lazily along the loveseat, and shrugged. It was so late, and he was too exhausted to argue. What could a bottle of wine hurt anyway?

Before he could change his mind, he’d already poured a glass and taken a sip. Then another. And then another, before suddenly he’d lost count and everything became a little blurry. He was letting himself go. He couldn’t help himself. He knew, with a sharp twinge in his belly, that he was being pathetic – but he just couldn’t do it: he couldn’t bring himself to let Ritsu go, not now, when he was lying on his couch and they were actually kind of, sort of talking, even if it was more like rambling and Ritsu had let his guard down so much that he hadn’t pulled his hand away from Masamune’s when he’d taken it. It was all so much, all at once. Masamune felt full up with something, a sort of dizzying, flustered joy. Everything was buzzing. And Ritsu was talking and gesturing and just being so _alive_ , so vibrant, lying there on Masamune’s couch almost like he didn’t even mind it.

And then Masamune was leaning over and kissing him, and Ritsu was kissing back. They kissed softly at first, Masamune bent over the couch to reach for his mouth, but then he pulled him up, so that they were both sitting, Ritsu pressed into the couch. Masamune’s hands tentatively reached for his hips, and they were pressing dangerously close, hands wandering, when he pulled him to standing and they stumbled together off the couch.

Ritsu’s body, pliant with the heady influence of alcohol, felt heavy in Masamune’s arms as they stumbled into the dark bedroom together. Their hands knocked together a few times as they fumbled with each other’s clothes, and each touch thrummed through Masamune like pure electricity. With a deft movement of his foot, he kicked the door until it was ajar, just wide enough to dimly light the room as Masamune walked them back to the edge of the bed.

They were kissing, mouths desperately slipping together and Masamune could feel the hot wetness of Ritsu’s tongue against his as a hand slipped under his shirt. Reaching up to ghost over one of Ritsu’s nipples earned him a choked gasp from his throat, and he pressed closer against Masamune, and Masamune’s heart was suddenly pounding in a way he’d almost forgotten it could. He felt Ritsu grip his hair, gently tugging, as he guided them down to lie on the bed.

Soon, the needy, sloppy kisses weren’t enough, and Ritsu pulled at the hem of Masamune’s shirt with eager fingers, urging it upwards. They broke apart to pull both their shirts off, then Ritsu’s hands were on his chest, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him ever closer.

Masamune could smell Ritsu’s scent as he breathed in with his nose buried in his neck, and inhaling the soft fragrance of soap and rain as their hips slipped and ground together was enough to make his head spin and a soft gasp escape his throat.

Masamune reached to unbuckle Ritsu’s pants, and his fingers brushed against his covered length. Ritsu shivered at the delicious pressure. He was already hard, like Masamune himself, and he could feel his warmth bleeding out from under the thin fabric. Ritsu lifted his hips to let him quickly slide his underwear off. He reached down to return the gesture, tugging at Masamune’s belt and pulling his cock free as he kicked his boxers off to the side.

Both now undressed, Masamune climbed further up onto the bed as Ritsu clumsily scrambled backwards across the sheets to make room. He turned and pressed Ritsu’s head against the silky pillows, kissing him again. He could faintly taste strawberries on his tongue, mixing with the bitter, oaky flavour of alcohol as they panted against each other’s mouths.

Ritsu’s hand trailed down to between their legs, and he took both their flushed cocks into his hand and began to hesitantly stroke. It evicted a deep groan from Masamune, and Ritsu seemed to gain a little confidence, increasing the pace of his movements. Cupping his head, Masamune kissed down Ritsu’s neck, which arched back as he gasped and groaned under his own ministrations.

The skin of Ritsu’s neck soon stained red as Masamune worked his mouth over it, nipping at it delicately with his teeth. His skin was soft, warm, slicked with saliva, and it reminded him of how it had been like back then. Before Ritsu had gone away, before he’d picked up the pieces of his broken heart and sealed it up for good; before he’d found a way to replace the softnessin his eyes with cold flint. There was a bittersweet flavour on his tongue now, sharp with the tang of sweat, and though it was a foreign taste, he hungered for it desperately.

Between the steady strokes from Ritsu’s hand and the way he moaned, voice thick with lust, Masamune quickly became very aware of a pressure beginning to build between his hips. He bit down on the junction between Ritsu’s neck and shoulder and started to thrust his hips down into his waiting hand as his climax mounted. But without warning, Ritsu abruptly sat up, breaking his hold on Masamune’s cock. Masamune frowned as disappointment flickered through him.

He gave Ritsu a questioning look, and his fiery blush suddenly increased by tenfold. He was unable to meet his eyes as he muttered, “Wait.”

Masamune’s frown deepened in confusion for just a moment before the meaning behind the words became clear. He stroked a thumb up Ritsu’s cheek and kissed it. He would’ve already been satisfied with just being able to be with Ritsu like this, at all — he knew better than to let his greed get the better of him, no matter how soft his skin tasted or how intoxicatingly sweet his voice sounded in the still air of the room. But he couldn’t help teasing him though; it was damn near irresistible, looking at him, with his downturned eyes and flushed face. “You’re gonna have to be a little more clear than that,” he said, a quiet smirk on his lips as he softly nuzzled Ritsu’s neck.

Ritsu glared at him.

“I don’t want to stop yet.” he said, voice feeble but clear. “Let’s do this properly. All the way.” Masamune raised a brow. It seemed the alcohol was truly working wonders on his tongue.

Masamune had no control over the grin that had suddenly broken out on his face as he leant down to softly kiss Ritsu’s forehead.

“Are you sure?”

Ritsu responded with a small nod, and tried to furtively sneak a glance at Masamune through his bangs. “I…want this.” Then he looked away, brows furrowed, as if he couldn’t quite believe his own words.

But it was needless. Ritsu’s red face and his clear, steady eyes already told him more than words could say. Masamune’s heart gave a shameless flutter in his chest as he righted himself and reached over to the bedside drawer.

With a little fumbling, he managed to produce a bottle of lubricant, along with a condom. He tossed them onto the bed next to Ritsu, who eyed them warily. Masamune grinned impishly and, without hesitation, flipped the bottle’s lid open. “Lie down.” he said, his voice no more than a whisper.

Ritsu watched him closely as he lay still, holding his breath as he pushed his thighs apart and prodded at his entrance with slick fingers. He slid a slender digit into him with deliberate caution, and he hissed at the sensation. It was soon followed by another as Ritsu adjusted to the feeling, and he began to move his fingers, stretching and preparing him.

As Masamune worked him open, his eyes shifted back up to Ritsu’s torso. His skin had been tainted a dark white from the dim, off-coloured light filtering in from the living room. He looked almost ethereal lying there, and ever so delicate, with his body curved against the mussed sheets as his hands buried themselves deeper into Masamune’s hair; as if his life was suspended in the space of a single, fragile, panted out breath.

His nose grazed Ritsu’s skin as he placed his lips on his chest, breath fluttering across the outline of his ribs, and he sucked at the skin before pulling away. Ritsu made a little sound, and he smirked softly at the red mark he’d left behind. He knew he’d receive a tongue-lashing for this tomorrow. But tomorrow could wait. He needed this moment, needed to believe it might somehow never end. He began to make more marks, giving his skin wet nips all over his torso.

The gentle sounds of their pants cut through the room, and Masamune’s patience began to wear thin as his cock twitched at the sight of the precum beading in pearly drops around the head of Ritsu’s member. He removed his hand from inside him and nodded to the condom packet, still lying untouched from it’s original position beside Ritsu. He grinned, kneeling on the bed. “Put it on for me.” Masamune knew he was pushing – and far more than he would usually ever dare, but they’d already come so far. He couldn’t help but allow himself these moments of self-indulgence. Because when it came to Ritsu, he was always so damn weak.

Ritsu gave him a sharp look, but picked it up. He held it in his hands awkwardly for a moment before chancing a glance up, and, with a nod from Masamune, tore it open and slowly slid it onto him. Masamune groaned deeply at the feeling of Ritsu’s fingers, feather-light on his cock, and dipped his head down to look him flush in the eye. Ritsu blushed again, harder than before, and tore his gaze away. It was enough to make Masamune laugh softly.

With a gentle push, Ritsu was lying on his back, and Masamune could feel a buzzing, restless energy coursing through him as he lathered some more lube onto his cock and pulled his legs over his shoulders. He lined himself up against him impatiently, with his cock nudging at Ritsu’s slick entrance. He was painfully aware of the way his heart was thudding against his chest, threatening to burst from his ribcage and spill his excitement and love and fear all over the both of them. With a gentle push, he was sliding all the way in. He stayed there unmoving, for a moment, to let Ritsu adjust, but he knew he couldn’t take much more teasing.

With a shaky grunt of affirmation from the other, he began to move. His thrusts grew faster in pace until he was pounding into him, and Ritsu’s hands clung onto his sweat slicked back as he gave little gasps of encouragement. They were both panting from exertion, but Masamune’s pace was relentless as he thrust into Ritsu with single-minded determination.There was a feverish desire within him, driving him closer to the edgeof release, and he couldn’t help the way he slammed his hips into him when Ritsu made those soft, needy whines.He thought Ritsu looked damn amazing lying there beneath him, writhing with a hand over his head, and red, bitten lips, his eyes blown wide with pleasure.

He leant down until he was level with Ritsu’s face, his breath coming in hard pants in his ear. “Ritsu.”

“E-Eh?”

“I want you to look at me.”

Ritsu blinked in surprise as the words processed. He slid his hand away from his face with slight reluctance, revealing a deep blush. Satisfied, Masamune kissed his cheek, then his lips, relishing the hotness of Ritsu’s skin under his fingertips. His breath came harder as his thrusts grew faster, and he groaned into Ritsu’s mouth as their tongues slid together.

Ritsu was stroking himself unevenly, hands moving with short, shallow tugs, and his eyes fluttered in ecstasy as he thrust into him hard enough to shake the bed. His body was taking him in with an unbearable tightness, and Masamune could feel his climax rapidly building as he canted his hips forward, thrusts coming erratically as he climbed closer to release.

Suddenly his fingers were curling in the sheets by Ritsu’s head, and he buried himself inside of him deeply as he came, the overwhelming pleasure shooting through his entire body as his breath stuttered. He felt his muscles tense, then give out, and he collapsed beside him bonelessly.

Ritsu groaned beneath him, the sound ringing outbyto his ear, as he frantically stroked himself to completion. Masamune kissed his neck and put a hand on Ritsu’s, stalling his movements. He replaced it with his mouth as he covered Ritsu’s cock with his lips, and his tongue began to slide up and down the length of his cock. His thumb rubbed gentle circles into Ritsu’s hip while he moaned loudly, his mind in a frenzy as he neared orgasm. Then he was coming into Masamune’s wet mouth, wrapped around his cockas his body shivered and bucked. Masamuneslid off him with a pop and chuckled when he saw Ritsu’s expression of shame as he swallowed his release.

“Takano-san! If you could please refrain from...”

Masamune raised an eyebrow. “What did you want me to do, spit it out?”

“W-Well, _no_ , but there are other ways to deal wi–”

Before Ritsu could ruin the mood by going on another endless spiel, Masamune cut him off. “Alright, alright, I get it. Next time I’ll just leave it on my face, then.”

He sputtered. “That is _not_ what I meant and you know it!”

Laughing softly, Masamune crawled back up into the bed and laid next to Ritsu as their breathing evened out. He pulled him closer until he was flush to his chest, and draped an arm over him lazily. Their legs brushed together under the covers, and a tingle ran up his spine when Ritsu didn’t protest as he tangled them together.

“Ritsu. I love you.” he murmured, face buried in his hair.

There was silence, and Masamune was sure he wouldn’t receive a reply, until:

“You’ve already told me that a million times. Don’t you know how to give up?” His voice was so low Masamune wasn’t certain he’d heard anything at all.

“Do you really want me to?” he whispered back.

Silence. Ritsu’s eyes were closed, his breathing even. He was probably avoiding the question. Not that Masamune had expected a response. He tightened his hold around him, pulling him a little closer. He smelled like oak and fresh ink. Masamune pressed a kiss to Ritsu’s temple in spite of himself, knowing what the morning would bring. He couldn’t stay in this moment. He knew that all too well. But he couldn’t resist the idea of taking it, and locking it up, deep inside of the both of them as a memory; the tenderness of Ritsu’s touch, the brave hesitance, the lilt of their voices. For just a moment, Ritsu was his. Until this carefully constructed world of his, where it was just the two of them, alone together, tender and content, came crashing down. Just until the sun came up. Just until morning.

And then they were both asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is wondering, I did indeed change the title.


End file.
